Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus which provides a 3D image by rendering more image views than optical views, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and become widespread. In particular, display apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs), which are one of the most commonly used home appliances, have been rapidly developed in recent years.
With improved performance of display apparatuses, the type of content available to be displayed has increased. In particular, stereoscopic display systems capable of displaying three-dimensional (3D) content have recently been developed and become widespread.
The stereoscopic display apparatuses may be implemented within various types of display apparatuses, such as a monitor, a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal computer (PC), a set-top PC, a tablet PC, an electronic photo frame, a kiosk, or a 3D TV. The 3D display technology may be used in homes, as well as in various fields necessary for 3D imaging such as science, medicine, design, education, advertising, or computer gaming.
The stereoscopic display systems may be categorized as autostereoscopic systems that allow a user to view 3D images without glasses and stereoscopic systems that require a user to wear glasses to view 3D images.
The stereoscopic system may provide a satisfactory 3D effect, but inconvenience the viewer by requiring glasses. In comparison, the autostereoscopic system does not require a user to wear glasses to view 3D images, and thus there has been steady development of autostereoscopic systems.
Image quality of a 3D image may be affected by contrast, flicker, crosstalk, or the like in the autostereoscopic system. Crosstalk is a phenomenon where left-eye and right-eye images are mixed. For example, a left-eye image may be mixed with a right-eye image and viewed through the right eye, or the right-eye image may be mixed with the left-eye image and viewed through the left eye. The sharpness of the 3D image may be degraded due to the crosstalk.